CATWOMAN YEAR ONE
by Stella Sabina
Summary: Part One of Four. A down and dirty look at the not so humble origin of comic's greatest anti-heroine: Selina Kyle a.k.a Catwoman. Those of you expecting romance and happy endings, stop reading now!
1. Chapter 1

CATWOMAN YEAR 1

I was born and raised in the dark seedy streets of Gotham a place where anything and everything happened, this place had no room for disapproval. It was the perfect breeding ground for people like my mother, a down and out prostitute who lost all self respect for herself, the only time she was happy was when she was high, and then she would forget about everything even me.

As soon as I could walk and talk I had to fend for myself, a normal day, what is normal. I had to get up, wash and dress myself and then travel the streets, stay away from home and the clients. The streets were dark and I could feel all eyes on me, I knew this place was dangerous but I was small and a fast runner.

I used to hang around the old bookstore it was out of place but decent run by decent people. They were a couple in there forties who used to get robbed a lot; I don't know how they are still alive and how there business remains open.

It was a safe house for me, the husband George taught me how to read and write, I remember him reading to me all of these history books, while Norma would be in the kitchen fixing me something hot to eat, how I enjoyed her beef stew, it was better then scavenging for leftovers in the trash cans, they didn't have any children, I never asked them why, but they were always happy to see me.

I knew every time I left it broke Norma's heart, but I didn't want them getting into trouble, I remember the last time, my mom warning them to stay away from me and accusing them of being child molesters. That was rich coming from someone who exposed there child to sex and drugs.

Maybe deep down she felt guilty for that, but it was easier for her to blame someone other then herself, that was my mom all over, but I didn't hate her even though I had every reason to, all I felt was pity for the sad pathetic shell of a woman she had become.

So after that night she never knew that I still went round there everyday. George made sure I got home safely, he always carried a gun with him for protection, He said it was his lucky charm as it belonged to his grandfather.

I asked why it was lucky, he said because he never had to use it, I found it strange in a place with a bad rep but I thought no more of it. George gave me a hug and told me the same thing every night "Lock your door and I'll see you tomorrow" as I watched him walk away so my life returned to what was real, a dark hole in which some day I will have to escape from.

So I did what George always told me, I made sure I crept in the apartment, more often then not I could always hear noise from my mum's room, laughter, her and some other guy, I tried not to imagine his filthy hands all over her the thought of it angered me, but I was in my room.

I made sure I locked the door and double bolted it, and then get ready for bed, I always slept under the bed never exposed, it made me feel safer. Sometimes I cried myself to sleep, but almost every night I'd pray for morning.

Morning came I survived another night thank god. I always get up early avoiding contact with my mother altogether and make a quick exit out of the door. God I've never ran so fast and felt happy at the same time, I can see the bookstore a few yards away but something's different, very different, There's a black car parked outside with four men approaching the store.

George is signalling them to come in, I see George he tells me to go round the back and wait. I wait silently on the steps of the back door listening at what is happening inside, it's all muffled all I can make out is lot's of shouting and something about money being owed, I can hear Norma crying and then silence.

I make my way round the front. The men are now leaving in a hurry except for one who stands motionless just for a second, he's tall and wearing a long overcoat, what is he thinking, then suddenly as if in slow motion he turns and stares right at me with the most lifeless eyes I've ever seen, dark and empty as the night itself but that's not what scares me what scares me is his smile which sends shivers down my spine, and then he's gone leaving that deathly smile with me forever.

As I stand in a daze and watch the strange man drive away I realise what's just happened and hurry inside the store to see George slumped against the wall with his face covered in blood with Norma kneeling by his side crying.

I help Norma get George back on his feet and get him cleaned up and then I start asking questions like who the men were, Norma's reluctant and goes into the kitchen to make some tea.

George starts explaining that the men were the mob and that every month they show up and take half the profits no matter how big or small. He tells me that they are now having to break into there savings in order to pay them but that never seems to be enough and that's why he ended up with two black eyes and a split lip but it could have been worse but next time if he didn't come up with the goods he'll be dead.

I asked if I could help, he said I need to focus on looking after myself then worrying about them, that they would be ok and they would find the money somehow.

Those words didn't give me any comfort , I said to myself "I see what I can do" I had to do something they've always been there for me and taught me so much, they've practically been the parents I never had , I couldn't leave them like this.

I stayed with them all evening and tidied up the store. I made my way home, George escorting me as usual, this time he was black and blue and in a lot of pain but he still gave me a hug and told me the same thing he told me every night "Lock your door and I'll see you tomorrow" he tried to smile but it was to painful.

I watched him walk down the street and once again the black hole consumed me. As I entered the front door all I could hear was shouting and screaming with loud music playing in the background.

I made my way to the kitchen cupboards in hope of finding my mom's money stash, George and Norma needed it more then she did. I came across an old tin; I could hear some coins rattling inside.

I hope that's not all that's in there. I try and open it but it's stuck, I need something to prise it open, a screwdriver that should do it. I finally get it open and there's a whole load of cash and drugs, so she's using as well as supplying.

I put the screwdriver in my back pocket and put the tin back where it was and silently make my way to my bedroom, I divided the money up , half for George and Norma, half for me, I need to get out of here I don't know where but anywhere is better then here.

I also write a letter to them explaining that this money is to help them out and also to say thank-you for what they have done for me and that I love them dearly, I'm sorry for having to leave but this is no place for me never has been.

I'll get in touch with them as soon as I get settled, somewhere no one knows me. I make sure I put the money and letter in my jacket, I'm leaving first light.

Noise is still coming from my mom's room. I made sure I locked my door, but I don't think that's going to help tonight. I hear my mom's door fly open and foot steps approaching my door.

My door suddenly flies open, oh my god it's one of my mom's client's. I shout at him to get out, he stares at me blankly, I can smell the sweat and alcohol on him it makes me sick.

He grabs me; my mom is nowhere to be seen. I shout for her over and over again but no reply. He tells me in a slurry voice that she's passed out and that he wants me to be his little whore "I like them young" he says.

I try to fight him off with all my strength but he's more of a match for me. He puts his hand up my top, I kick and scream but no one is coming to my rescue. I kick him right in between the legs and he punches me full force, I fall to the ground.

He grabs me again. I remember I have the screwdriver in my back pocket. I reach for it and stab him right in the chest. He looks at me as life escapes him.

He takes one last gasp of air……He's dead. Oh my god I killed him but it was self defence, He tried to rape me. I get up off the floor I realise there is blood all over me.

I need to get out of here. I quickly wash my hands and pack my backpack full of clothes. I haven't got time to change, my jacket should cover it. I'll have to change in a toilet somewhere and then dispose of the clothes and the screwdriver, but before I leave for the station, drop the money off.

As I look at this place for the last time I think to myself I'm not going to miss it , and I stare at my mom passed out on the bed for the last time ever and it occurs to me that yes I do hate you.

I make my way out of the front door leaving everything that is bad behind it. I'm walking at a fast pace down the road towards George and Norma's, I post the envelope through there letter box, so many thoughts plague me. I don't have time to think I only regret not saying goodbye to them properly "I'm sorry".

Not for one second does my mom enter my head maybe I have become the selfish bitch of a daughter she said I always was. I make my way down to the subway the most dangerous place you can be at this time of night, so many undesirables.

But I don't care all I can think about is getting out of this place, disappear, become someone different.

To be continued…….


	2. Chapter 2

Catwoman year one: part two

Catwoman year one: part two

At last the train arrives it's empty and creepy but it goes all the way to the city. That was the longest twenty minutes of my life, but the train arrives at Gotham city centre.

Now for the tricky part, finding somewhere to stay, I do have a lot of cash in my pocket maybe there's a bed and breakfast somewhere. In order to find one I had to travel the back streets in which the tall clean buildings were hiding them from public view.

In the distance I see a neon sigh glaring at me "vacancies" great it's right next to a club, home from home, but beggars can't be choosers and I certainly can't. I approach the door and knock hard.

An unfriendly woman comes to the door; she talks to me in a cranky voice "what do ya want". I'm however polite "I noticed the vacancy sigh, you have a spare room, she snaps "you got cash". I hold up a wad of money, "come in" she takes me upstairs and shows me a single room with a bed and a sink.

It smells damp and the wallpaper has stains on it. The bed looks like someone has died in it, but it will have to do for now "fifty a week for the room" "does that include breakfast" I ask "I don't do breakfast". I give her two weeks money and she leaves, I think I'll keep her at a distance, for now at least.

All night I don't sleep, seeing that guy taking his last breath in front of my eyes haunts me, and wandering how George and Norma are going to be once they realise I'm gone.

I'll give them a call in a couple of days or so let them know I'm ok, but first thing tomorrow I'll have to think about getting a job and getting rid of my blood stained clothes and….god I almost forgot the screwdriver, ill have to make sure I get all of the blood off it and get rid.

I woke up this morning with the worst case of backache and surrounded by cockroaches getting a little up close and personal. I get changed and stuff the bloodstained clothes in my bag.

I make my way out and pass the landlady on the landing, lucky for me she doesn't start a conversation she doesn't look the type. As long as she's getting money she won't be asking any questions.

I decide to go to the laundrette to get these stains out, hopefully it works. I sit on the bench and watch the cycle go round and round, was it really worth all this……..was it. I keep telling myself IT WILL GET BETTER. I retrieve the top from the washer the stains are still slightly there, "damn" now what, I'll just have to travel a few blocks get that thing as far away from me as possible.

Now disposing of both the items I can breathe a sigh of relief, but I'm not free just yet. As I grab myself something to eat and explore my surroundings I realise it's getting late and I still haven't found a job.

I make my way to the place next to the b and b, the black market club. I nervously approach the front entrance with two intimidating bouncers staring at me one asks in a deep stern voice "what do you want".

I explain that I've just arrived in the city and that I'm looking for some full time bar work. The bouncer looks at me up and down and orders me to follow him. Inside on entering the club I notice the difference in atmosphere as appose to the world outside.

This place stank of money, a lot of it you just had to look at the people feeding this place, cops and robbers living in perfect harmony, I assume for the right price. The bouncer asks me to wait while he talks to the barman, I can't make out what there saying but every now and again I catch the barman looking at me and smiling "what a creep".

The bouncer waves me over; the barman introduces himself as Joe. He's about 5'9, medium build obviously Italian decent all and all like I said before a creep. He tells me "work starts at six in the evening till 2pm Monday to Friday; you get the weekends off, 250 a week or 350 if you fancy doing a little extra if you know what I mean.

I make it pretty clear to Joe that I'm not that type of girl and that all I wanna do is do my job and earn money, "fair enough just one question do you have a name" I hesitate "yeah…….Selina, selina kyle". Joe throws an apron at me "ok selina no time like the present, put this on and clean some tables, you start tonight".

As the night goes on so the punters roll in, I can't get over the amount of bent cops in here although I shouldn't act surprised, this god forsaken city was built on corruption but hey all I can do is bitch and moan about it, I'm to busy in cleaning, serving drinks and getting my ass slapped every five minutes and over hearing some of these peoples conversations is fascinating, like which bank they robbed or who's family they killed.

I'd better be careful I'm in way over my head. As the evening draws to a close I wait for the last of them to leave before making my way home, I'm just glad it's a few doors away.

I open the front door and make my way up to my room; all I can hear is the muffled sounds of some TV sets. I open the door to my room and dread having to sleep on the rotten mattress for another night; I dare not take my clothes off.

As soon as I get my first weeks wages I'll get something to kill anything crawling in here and buy some decent bedding but more importantly I'll have to give George and Norma a call, I pray to god there ok and that they haven't had anymore unfriendly visits. Hopefully that money should have taken some weight off there shoulders.

I'll send some more to them as soon as I can. Then the dreaded thought entered my mind….the body, holy shit all this time I've been so preoccupied about sorting some of my life out I totally forgot about the body and my mom, what if she blabs she's bound to she's gonna tell the cops that I left with a whole stash of money and that I killed some guy and what about the cops in the club there gonna know it's me.

Ok selina calm down think, no matter how useless your mother is she's not going to draw attention to herself. I've just got to hope for the best that she's somehow disposed of the body but that doesn't mean I shouldn't stop looking over my shoulder I'll just have to keep calm.

Almost over a week has past since I left and not a moment goes by that I don't think to myself is today the day the cops show up is this when I exchange one hell for another. Today's Saturday my day off, I put away a hundred dollars for Norma and George, I hope it helps.

I'm on my way to the phone box to let them know I'm ok; they must be worried sick about me. As I dial the number on the phone I feel suddenly nervous as if it was them I was running away from.

The phone rings then a quiet hello speaks down the phone it's George "George it's me selina" there's silence and then a sigh of relief. I hear George shouting to Norma that it's me on the phone, I hear Norma sobbing "thank god is she ok, where is she".

What the hell have I done to these people, making them worry about me like this? "It's ok selina we've just been so worried about you, we got your letter in the morning, we were so shocked". "What happened that was so bad that you felt you had to leave".

"I just had to get away from this life George, I couldn't take it anymore living every day in fear, I'm sorry that I worried you both". "Selina both of us understand we just wish we could have helped you more".

"You and Norma have done more then enough for me which is more then I can say for my mother, speaking of which have you seen her". "Oh god". "What George what is it ". "Selina…….your mom's dead, because we didn't know where you where there was no way of letting you know, I'm so sorry selina".

"Don't be sorry George I know I'm not at least I don't think I am, do you know what happened". "I'm not sure selina but there was a rumour that she was…..beaten to death, but like I said it's a rumour, if you need anything your more then welcome to come and stay with us, oh and by the way thank you for the money it will help a lot".

"No need to thank me". "We love you selina". "I know I'll be in touch soon take care". I hang up the phone knowing my mom's and yet nothing, nothing at all, I don't even cry, I feel jealous…….jealous because she had an easy way out and I was left to suffer but not anymore. Time to change and not take any crap from anyone.

To be continued……….


End file.
